cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Legend Deck 2: The Overlord blaze "Toshiki Kai"/@comment-3532125-20160122211126
My ideas on how the legend deck will look: (Dunno am bored.) Grade 0: -New Undeux (Fullbau Brave clone for Overlords, might be cbless since Overlords are all grade 3 while this card has 'more toolbox ability'. I don't think that would happen, but you never know Bushi logic.) -New Tahr as crit. Other crits can include Blue Ray and Rakshasa. Could include 12 crit, most likely however 8 crit 4 draw -New draw trigger, as Monica is likely retrained to PG status. -New Genjo for heal. Grade 1: -Bahr as Kagero's Claudus. While most believe him to take Charon's role, lorewise Aermo fits the bill better, and Bahr and Nehalem do share their status as Kai's preffered rides/the first vanilla's. -Aermo as a Charon. The second skill will most likely involve overlords restand in some way, wether it's a pressure skill that activates when a card attack hits or simply when 'attacks' that can range from a CC to a powerboost to a retire. Either that or 'if this card is discarded for the cost of a grade 3 or higher card with Overlord in it's name' -New PG, if not Monica, it'd be Barri. But we know the chance of Monica is bigger, to make her more usable. Simply because of how people love their female PG's. PG will either have a skill that works when placed on G with a bellog skill (Or depending on how many copies of the PG is in the drop.) oooor will be the PG that returns itself to the hand if the keyword is activated at the end of the turn or something. -Special gb1 card that needs overlord VG. A most likely 'dark heart trumpeter clone', but probably just a retire of some sort. CAN be Kimnara or even Jarran, I believe in Gojo however, as he's a a rather known shout clone, while Kimnara and Jarran aren't nearly as 'popular'. Grade 2: - We already now of Nehalem so we'll skip that. -Berserk Lord Dragon for our History Maker clone that depends on the keyword, as we already have Twilight Arrow, so I would expect him to do that -Barri for Mac Lir clone, if we DON'T get a Mac Lir clone/he's the PG and not Monica... IDK... retrained Tejas? That could work. Grade 3: -The Legend. gb2 will be an obvious restand, stride bonus will likely give an overlord stride a skill, wether it's a DOBR-esque skill or a 'when this unit attacks' type skill is what I'm not sure on -Caar clone. Could be either BFD, Vortex or Aleph. Vortex is least likely as he's probably gonna be in Perditions lorewise. I believe it's gonna be Aleph. Grade 4: - 2 Dota -4 Nouvelle. Nouvelle will most likely be a G persona stride that CAN work as first stride, but has a strong gb3 which you'd rather use it for. Will have trigger negation, other skill can be a retire/tom/damage check. (Could also just be a gb2 only card. Might share Overlord in its name.) -2 First stride card. I am guessing this one is gonna be based on BFD if Aleph is the grade 3, or visa versa. If it's neither.... idk, Goku? (Okay that one was just a joke. I think we'd see Dauntless sooner then Goku, who's also not likely.) Would give more specified ideas on how the skills work, but I feel like creating a fanskill would make the real skills just look like a letdown simply because we didn't get what we truly expected. I'm simply analyzing the cards based on the previous LD and Bushi's tropes they follow, while looking at popular/iconic cards they could use to revive in this LD. Of course I'll probably get some wrong, but I do believe I'm gonna be really close.